


Issues

by emma_manic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_manic/pseuds/emma_manic
Summary: Number 8, also known as Emilija Hargreeves comes back to the house she left when she was a teenager.And now everything's about to go bat-shit crazy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've also posted on wattpad, so if you've seen it there, it's (hopefully) mine and yeah

Her tan hand slowly caressed over the cold stone walls of the huge building she was in front.

The umbrella academy.

The place that broke her at a young age, that place that taught her that love is evil and will only do wrong, the place where her innocence was taken and that place where a child was abandoned. 

She hated this house with her guts. If it was for her own will, she would've left and never came back here. But it wasn't her decision to make. 

"You got this, come on!" Ben, the boy that has been by her side occasionally since he died, said, his brown eyes burning holes in the girls body. He looked so handsome. What a shame, no one ecxept for her and her junkie brother could see this handsome boy. "I don't want to go in there, ever again. And you damn well know it." She said, her lips in a thin line as she scanned the building that used to be her home. Until Reginald decided to throw her out like she was garbage.

"Number 8? Is that really you?" She flinched at the voice, turning around quickly as she looked at the petite girl in front of her. "Vanya." She said, a small smile crossing the girls face. "I- I thought you left for good after dad-" she cut herself off, probably thinking that it hurt Emilija to hear those words. And in some way it did, to know that she wasn't good enough for him even with powers. On the other hand, she couldn't care less. "Well, I'm forced to be here, but hey, might as well check out the bar that he had and steal one or two bottles. Wouldn't hurt a pile of ashes, would it?" Before Vanya could say anything else, the rather tall girl made her way into the house.

"Emilija!" She heard a familiar squeal and prepared herself. She was almost ran over by the weed reeking guy that embraced her tightly. "I missed you so much, how was Serbia? Did you meet your mom?" Klaus asked as he let go of her, his eyes almost sparking. He really must've missed her. "Ye-" "No she didn't, she was too much of a coward." Ben interrupted her rudely. "Okay bitch, your ass is dead so you better shut the fuck up." She muttered as she looked at Ben, who took a step back, his hands up in the air in defense. 

"Number 8! Long time no see." Emilija heard an well known voice. "Number...5?" She raised one eyebrow as she looked at the teenage boy in front of her. "I see, you took care of yourself." A small smile formed on his face, as he sipped on his coffee, just to make a grimace before spitting it back into the cup. "What do you have to do to get a decent cup of coffee here?" He groaned loudly before turning on his heel, walking straight for the kitchen. 

"Well, that was something else." She muttered, raising an eyebrow at Ben. "You know, this is a really bad idea, I just wanna leave." She almost whined at Ben who gave a her scowl. "You look like dad. Stop." She said, making a grimace. "Who the hell are you talking to?" Allison said, as she strode her way over to the tall brunette girl. 

Emilija always admired Allison. She was beautiful, tall, charming, sexy, funny and everything else you'd look for in a woman. Not only that, but she also could make anyone do anything with a rumor. And Emilija thought that was fascinating. 

Emilija didn't think of herself as beautiful or mesmerizing as Allison. Allison was more than confident in everything she did, while Emilija was not. Reginald was sure to kill that before she even found out about this.

"I was talking to Ben." Emilija now answered as she leaned against a chair that was placed in the living area. "Wait, you mean Ben Ben?" She asked, her mouth agape as she looked at the girl. "Yes, who else would I be talking about, silly." She said, looking at Allison. "So he isn't one of Klaus' high hallucinations?" Number 5, who appeared out of nowhere and scared the living shit out of Emilija, asked curiously while sipping on another coffee, which he probably bought. "No, Ben is here. With us. Pretty rude for you guys to not believe Klaus." She exclaimed as she stood up straight. "They never believed me! I told you guys I wasn't imagining him!" Klaus said, his arms spread widely as he grinned at the pack of siblings who he stood in front of. 

"Imagining what?" Another familiar voice said, as he made his way down the stairs and that not graceful at all. "Here we go..." Each of their siblings muttered. "Ah Spaceboy." Was the only thing that Emilija said as she looked at Luther, who gave her a stunned look. "What are you doing here?" He said, rather rudely as he caught himself back on track. "Oh it's nice seeing you too." She said sarcastically while she made her way over to the large bar which her 'father' had. He was an asshole, but he had a good taste in alcohol. 

"Still popping pills? Or doing cocaine? Maybe some heroine too?" Luther said, as he followed the girl. Her hand cramped painfully against the bottle before she poured herself some bourbon in the glass. "Actually, I'm clean, asshole." She said, her voice now monotone as she sipped on her glass, which was thrown out of her hands soon enough. "What the fuck, Luther!" She said loudly as she looked at the massive guy who stood in front of her. "I don't appreciate you being here one bit. You hated dad. You should just leave." Luther growled at the girl whose eyes were filled with anger. "Every fucking one here hated dad! Except for you. Because Number One is daddy's boy right?" She said, her voice dangerously calm. 

And with that the massive boy jumped at her, but to her luck he was way bigger and way slower than her, giving her an opportunity to jump over the side of the counter, making Luther crash into the bottles which were lined up neatly by the wall.   
He turned around, his hand going over his hoodie trying his best to get the shards of glasses away. 

Emilija and Luther never had a good relationship. Never. They hated each other since they were able to think. He always thought that she was a stuck up bitch who tries to be the center of attention. And well...Emilija thought the same about him. They both couldn't be in a room longer than 5 minutes before jumping at each others throat.

"Well, age doesn't suit you, slow ass." Emilija exclaimed, standing up straight and letting her fingers run through her dark hair. "Well, look who's talking, I at least, do have a real power and what can you do? Talk to the dead?" He said, almost mocking her in some way. "Well, I can fuck you up!" She said angrily and before she could charge at him, a pair of arms held her back. 

"Can we all calm the fuck down now?" A familiar voice said, who held her tightly over her chest and her waist, because damn he knew that she could kill someone with her bare hands if she wanted to. "Diego, he started it!" She argued as she still tried to free herself out of this tight grip the Hispanic boy had on her, still trying to get to Luther. "I know, now calm down." Diego said, his voice calming her. "Excuse me?" Luther said, shocked and annoyed. Luther knew that Diego was always on Emilija's side and he hated it. Although Luther and Diego weren't best friends in the first place. "Yes, excuse you." Diego sighed.

Finally his grip loosened until he backed up and now stood in between the both raging siblings. "So, what the hell is going on?" Diego's voice echoed through the living area, his eyebrow raised as he looked between the both of them. "Luther's being an asshole." "You're being a bitch!" He answered and Emilija swore, she'd kill him one day. "And what did Luther do?" Diego almost seemed like a parent between the both of them, as he turned to the girl who crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Luther pushed my buttons. He always has to act like he doesn't have flaws in any way and that he never did anything wrong, because he is number one and so thinks that he is better than everyone." She said, as he foot tapped rapidly against the hard wooden floor. "Well, actually he kind of accused her of still taking drugs." Allison chimed in, even from her voice you could tell, that she was pissed off at Luther. "Seriously?" Diego said, his voice growing monotone as he looked at Luther. Because he knew what hell she went through. 

Emilija and Klaus weren't that different. Actually, they weren't different at all. Both of them could talk to spirits and ghosts, which can be a burden, no, which is a burden. There's one thing that makes the difference between them. While Klaus brings the lost souls to the other side, Emilija can make them come back into the living world. It costs her a lot of energy and could potentially kill her. 

And when Klaus started taking drugs and talking about how he could shut out the voices and the ghosts, Emilija was getting interested. She was sick and tired of hearing the cries, screams, sobbing, of seeing them appear from everywhere. It was traumatic, especially as a child. And that's when she got addicted to drugs.

And God, she wished that she would've stuck to Weed but she didn't. Weed stopped helping. So she took MDMA, which soon stopped working too. Then she took crack, which stopped working too. And then she went for the big boss, heroine. Which almost killed her more than once.

And the only one who knew about it, besides Klaus was Diego. And Diego was disappointed and hurt that she had took that path in life. And he tried to help her sober up. But it never worked and suddenly, she was gone. She left. And he thought he'd never see her again.

But now Emilija was back. And sober. Which made him more than proud but even more angrier at Luther for accusing her of still taking drugs, which could potentially trigger her and make her relapse. 

With one swift move, Diego got a knife out of his belt throwing it at Luther, pinning his hoodie to the wall. "Say something like that again and it'll be your face the next time." Diego almost growled, leaving everyone in a slight state of shock. 

"Didn't expect this reaction." Klaus voice was heard behind the group of siblings. "Me neither." Allison said, her mouth slightly agape. "Deserved." Five said shrugging. "You weren't even here during that time!" Luther stated in disbelief. "To me she looks pretty sober, no sweating, no begging, no manipulating, no shivering. Also the scars on her arms look healed. So, I'm pretty sure she's clean." Five stated. 

With an uncomfortable gesture she pulled down the sleeves of her hoodie, huffing. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we wanted to start the ceremony for your father." I heard Pogo's voice. 

"Now I remember why I came here in the first place."


	2. Chapter Two

After the ceremony, which went horribly wrong, Emilija had gone up into her old room. The first time in years and the room hasn't changed at all.

And now, her brown eyes were bored into the wall. For how long, she couldn't tell. And she didn't want to. She could hear her siblings fighting downstairs, but she wasn't interested to be apart of that.

Not only because of the thing that was going on with Luther, no, but she couldn't stand the sight of Diego.

When Emilija and Diego were younger, the both were inseparable. They were always in a pack. Either both or none. But soon, when Reginald realized that Emilija wasn't special enough for The Umbrella Academy he made sure, that she wouldn't have contact with any of them. 

Reginald wanted to separate them to make Emilija's leaving as painless as possible for her siblings. He had somewhat of a heart, just not for her.

And Emilija always knew, that she had something for Diego and having them separated after them being the perfect duo for the longest time, broke them. It shattered both of them. And no matter how hard they tried to have contact, her father would find out and punish the already suffering boy. And Emilija couldn't take that.

And then she left. And she never once came back, until this day.

And she wasn't ready, having an actual serious conversation with Diego. She wasn't ready to see the pain in his eyes that she had left there, that her father had left there. She couldn't.

Because of that, she sat on her old bed, her eyes staring at the wall for what seemed like years, but only were minutes. By her side, Ben, who couldn't do one thing. And besides that, all the other uninvited guests screaming and crying and telling their stories.

Emilija was more than overwhelmed. Being back again, seeing her family again, the fight with Luther, her feelings for Diego, the voices, the dead people. It was too much. And she knew a way out of there. 

Her hands started shaking. "No..." was the only thing that left her mouth as she gripped her hands tightly. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins, her heart pounding hard and her breath going faster. "No, no, no..." she repeated over and over, letting her fingers run through her hair, grasping it and pulling it while closing her eyes.

And now she was in Klaus' room. Her hands frantically roaming through his drawers. Her mind was empty but also racing with thoughts, while Ben screamed at her which she ignored. 

"Emilija, stop! You wanna throw six years away for nothing!" Ben yelled as he stood beside her. "It is your fault! You dragged me here!" She screamed as she looked at the Asian boy. "If it wasn't for you, I would've never came back here! I would've never seen Diego again and I wouldn't have fought with Luther and I wouldn't have these emotions again and I wouldn't be in this situation!" She said, tearing up. 

And if it was on cue, the door opened. And her whole family stood in front of her. "What are you doing?" Diego asked, as he stepped forward. Her hand still in the drawer, clutching the little bag with the deadly poison. "Nothing." She said, quickly putting her hands in her pockets. "Emilija, what is in your hand." He said, his eyes tearing up but his voice steady. "It's nothing Diego, I was just looking for some sweatpants." She tried to excuse herself, as pulled out a pair of sweatpants. "I wanted to go to sleep."

She was in panic. Everyone who was looking at her, knew that she was stressed and Klaus knew what was happening. She was about to relapse. 

"Emilija, give it to me." Klaus said carefully as he walked into her direction. "Please, it's not worth it." He tried again as he walked up to her, only a few steps away from her. "I want it to stop." She said, her voice was shaky as the tears finally made their way down her cheeks. "Please Klaus it's only one time! I-I'm in control, I promise! I just want to feel numb again." She said, crying, now backing up. "It won't be one time! You won't be in control! I've been there, please, please just give me the bag." Klaus said.

"This won't work." Was the only thing Diego's mouth escaped, before he made his way over to Emilija with fast steps. "What are you-" She was interrupted by his hand tightly grabbing her arm. And of course she was not having it at all. "Diego, stop!" She yelled, trying her hardest to not let him take her hopefully next fix. But she wasn't quite strong enough to go against him. 

"Please don't! Diego, please!" She cried out as Diego held both of her arms after he gave the little bag over to Klaus. And Diego was in pain, watching her break like that in front of him. "You fucking asshole!" She screamed crying, as she tried to hit Diego. And he knew that she didn't mean that. It was her addiction speaking, not her. 

And without another word, Diego pressed the smaller girl against his chest. Both of them closed their eyes as she sobbed into his chest, clinging onto his hoodie. "I'm sorry." She said, repeating herself over and over again and clinging onto him.

He felt like home for her. She felt like home for him. For the both of them, it was a feeling of being home, of being at a place they were supposed to be. It was almost like an empty space in their heart being filled, with something that was ripped out a long time ago. 

"It's okay." He muttered, his voice low and raspy from holding his tears back for so long. He missed her. God, how he had missed her. Emilija was his better half. Without her, he was empty, he was alone and he was lost. 

"No it's not okay." "That's one way to ruin the mood, Spaceboy." Emilija answered Luther before she let go of Diego, wiping her tears. Her eyes wandered over the hoodie, where there was a darker stain from her tears. "Sorry about that." She muttered. "And sorry about freaking out, you know, recovery is fucking hard." She apologized. "Although, not you, because fuck you." She said as she looked at Luther.

Luther had always been the one to draw attention to himself, when others had their moments or destroy a beautiful atmosphere. Emilija never understood what Allison saw in him. He was an annoying little prat. At least to her. 

"You all seem sad. I'll bake you some cookies!" Mom suddenly spoke up before she left the room, going into the kitchen. "Thank God, I'm starving." Emilija muttered, following her. 

"Moodswings indeed." Five muttered as he watched his recovering sister, who had been crying just a minute ago, following their mother happily to the kitchen. "These aren't moodswings. This is recovery. In one moment you're desperate for the drug and in the next you almost forget it." Klaus said, everyone looking at him with a weird look. "Why are you looking like that, I've been to rehab more than I can count on one hand. I've been there." Klaus explained before he followed up.

"Where's Emilija?" Diego asked immediately after entering the kitchen and not being able to see her. "Oh, Diego Dear. I don't know where she went, but I heard a door shut." She said, before putting the tray back into the oven. 

Before anyone else could say anything he started sprinting. His heart was pumping as he reached the backdoor, throwing himself against it to open it. 

A relieved sigh escaped his mouth as he saw the girl with a cigarette in her hand standing in the back of the house, where the ceremony was. "I thought you-" "left to buy heroine? No." She finished his sentence as he walked up to her. 

It was awkwardly silent between them, which weirded them both out. When they were together, they'd never shut up, and now they had nothing to talk about.

"Why did you leave?" Diego asked as he sat down onto one of the benches that were placed there. The brunette girl turned to him, her eyes watching every one of his moves. "I left because it was better for you." She stated. He looked at her in disbelief. "Because it was better for me? I was broken after you left!" Diego said, his voice raising with his anger. "I was too." She said, taking another drag of her cigarette. "But I knew what dad put you through, when he realized that you were visiting me. Fighting until you would faint, keeping you training at night and day, locking you up. I couldn't stand the sight of you being broken just to be with me." She explained as she sat down next to him. 

"That was my problem to solve Emilija, not yours." He said, his eyes locking with hers as he took the cigarette from her fingers, taking a drag himself. He was an occasional smoker, on parties or when he was stressed. "But it broke me to see you broken. I didn't want you to suffer because of me." She said, carefully putting her head onto his shoulder.

"I would suffer everyday, just to be by your side, Emilija."


End file.
